A Girl, A Wolf And A Cajun
by lunastars
Summary: Rogue and Logan develop a friendship but things change when a certain Cajun returns. [one-shot] Rogue/Gambit Rogue/Logan


_Set after (and based around) the episode Cajun Spice from Season 4._

* * *

Wolverine/Logan

"Rogue, talk to me," Logan growled as he hammered on her door.

"You know, I could just like phase through..." Kitty pointed out with a role of her eyes.

He looked sideways at her. "I wouldn't."

"I'd listen to him," Rogue suddenly said. "If you phase through here then I'll make you regret it."

Kitty felt her skin crawl and she shuddered. "Yeah you're like on your own."

As she walked away Kurt teleported right beside Logan. He jumped back in fright before turning to growl on the kid.

"She still sulking?" He asked casually.

"I'm not sulking!" She yelled.

"Yes, she is!" Logan yelled back.

"I could get in there." Kurt offered while leaning casually against the wall.

"I'll make sure you teleport to Timbuktu and can't get back!"

He wasn't sure how she could possibly do so but Kurt really didn't want to risk it happening. He shook his head as he walked away before teleporting.

"Kid, open this door," Logan demanded. "You need to come out."

"Leave me alone!"

"Not having much success?" Jean asked as she appeared beside him.

He looked her over once before nodding. "She's too stubborn."

"Scott and I could talk to her?"

"She won't listen," he sighed.

"Then leave her alone for a bit, maybe she wants to be alone."

"She's been in there for ages, she only ever comes out for the bathroom and to get some food every so often," he protested. "Ever since we brought her home from that stupid Cajun a week ago."

"He's not stupid!"

Jean raised an eyebrow. "She wishes he came back with us. Did you know that?"

"No." He tried not to growl. "I don't get what she sees in him."

"You wouldn't." She chuckled at his offended expression. "I don't know what's happened recently, but you two got close, you're being over protective."

"I am not," he muttered.

"You are," she smiled. "Look, she wasn't like this at first. She was talkative and always out of her room. It's mostly been the past couple of days, you're overreacting."

_Had it really only been a couple of days?_ Logan asked himself.

"Yeah OK..." He watched Jean's retreating back before turning back to Rogue's closed door. "Marie. It's me, why won't you talk to me? ...you don't have to answer that, but just think about it. We seem talk all the time recently so why not now? They're all right, I don't understand you missing the Cajun but I can try. Just think about it, yeah?"

He walked away slowly before she could even respond, not that she would. He never thought he'd care for these kids more than he already did but Rogue was different. For some unknown reason they has become close but now she was shut off from everyone.

* * *

Rogue/Marie

She frowned as she heard Logan walk away. He had been right. If she was to talk to anyone then why wouldn't it be him? There were so many people she could talk to in fact but she was being her regular stubborn self.

She fiddled with the Queen of Hearts and thoughts of Gambit flashed through her mind. She had been fine at first, not having him around but then she kept thinking about him. Now she missed him and wanted to have him around.

She slid off the bed and put the card in her back pocket. She edged over to the door but when she opened it she jumped back. Scott was stood in the doorway, now looking amused.

"Sorry." He flashed a grin and leaned against the door frame.

"You scared the hell out of me, Scott!"

"Well everyone failed when they tried to get you out of here so I thought I would try."

"This doesn't count, I was already leaving."

"To go where?" He asked curiously.

"For a walk." She stayed guarded. She didn't want to be stood here talking to Scott.

"Well why don't we stay here and talk?" He walked into the room and closed the door.

Feeling cornered she rolled her eyes before digging the card back out of her pocket and sitting down on the bed. He tried not to stare at the card as he sat down beside her.

"Maybe he'll come here."

"Why would he?" she mumbled sadly.

"Thought you were his lucky lady or something?"

"You think it's stupid, don't you?" It was barely a whisper as she fiddled with the card again.

"It's doesn't matter what I think, or anyone else."

"I don't even know why I miss him, Scott". She couldn't help but sound lost and confused. "He always seemed too sure of himself and annoying but last time was different, he was different."

Scott watched her for a moment, trying to think of the right thing to say but he eventually gave up. "Look, come out of here and hang out with us. It'll cheer you up then you'll be happy when he finally does come."

"He won't, but I'll come with you."

He smiled as she got up but frowned as she put the card into her back pocket. She took it everywhere with her now. It worried some people but they were all too scared to say anything.

* * *

Gambit/Remy

He stopped walking when he came face to face with the large iron gates. He could never just sneak in because of the security features and the fact that the Professor would see him coming a mile off. He paced, trying to work up the courage to go in.

_You should just come in_, he heard the Professor say inside his head.

He looked up at the mansion with a heavy sigh he pushed the gates open. He stepped forward cautiously but when the defence systems never activated he relaxed. He walked more swiftly, feeling more excited about seeing his Queen.

As he stepped through the large front doors he was greeted with an empty hall. He heard cheering coming from a nearby room and headed that way.

Stood outside the door he took a deep breath. The Professor tried to speak to him through telekinesis but Gambit chose to ignore it. He tried to remain calm. Would she even want him here? He honestly did try to stay away from her but he couldn't help it. He had to see her again.

"Toughen up you stupid Cajun," he muttered angrily.

He sighed then pushed the door open to reveal the entirety of the Mansion. Most of the younger ones were around the pool table while the rest of the mansion was round the TV.

He scanned the room, searching. Then he saw her. She was curled up on the couch. Logan was sat beside her, his arm running along the couch behind her. She was laughing and every so often she'd lean into Logan or hit his chest lightly. Gambit felt his stomach contract with jealousy.

But suddenly she looked up. She went wide eyed and if it were possible her skin turned paler.

"Gambit!" She screamed before running full force at him.

* * *

Rogue/Marie

It was the most ridiculous thing she had ever watched but she couldn't seem to stop laughing. She leaned against Logan every so often and he smiled down at her. She even hit him lightly on the chest a few times as if she was trying to make him pay attention, even though he already was.

She looked at Scott briefly and sent him a smile as he wrapped an arm around Jean. He smiled back before turning his attention to the TV. Rogue watched them for a few moments before she settled back into watching the TV and laughing.

As she was watching she heard the door open. She wasn't paying attention to the younger X-Men behind her so she wasn't sure who was there. She just assumed that it was just one of them coming to join everyone.

But when no one spoke she looked up. Her eyes went wide and all the blood seemed to drain from her face. It couldn't be him, could it? But it was and she screamed his name before running at him.

He caught her with one arm as she threw her arms around his neck. He stumbled back a little but managed to regain his balance. He chucked as she hugged him tightly. She was so afraid that he would disappear.

"What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly.

"I had to see my Queen," he said softly.

"You!" Logan said angrily as he stalked forward. Suddenly the TV went off and everyone was watching. "You stupid Cajun! You just show up here like that after everything?"

"What are you talking about, Wolfy?" Gambit asked.

Rogue suddenly blushed. "Don't, Logan."

"She was fine at first but recently she's been locked up in her room," Logan growled. "This is the first time she's been out of her room properly in two days!"

He looked down at her but she looked away. "Cherie?"

"He's making it sound worse than it is," she mumbled. "I just like my room."

He chuckled suddenly and she looked up in shock. "You missed me?"

"You don't have to laugh about it." She tried not to sound upset or angry.

"I'm not," he assured her. "But I've been staying away because I didn't think you would miss me like I missed you."

She hit his chest softly. "You should've just come."

"Yeah, but he ain't staying," Logan said sternly.

"That's not your choice, Logan." The Professor finally got involved and came over. "It's yours, Remy."

"Cherie?"

She looked up at him. She was shocked that she was asking him for her permission. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Did you really think I would say no?"

* * *

Wolverine/Logan

He watched them closely as Gambit's face broke into a grin. He wrapped an arm around her waist. She responded by laying her hands on his chest and leaning in. She bent her left leg and it hovered behind her.

_If he kisses her now, I'll kill him_, Logan thought angrily.

"Maybe you could show me around?" He suggested.

"I could do that." She sounded so stupid and breathless, but maybe that was because Logan was angry.

Gambit leaned down and brushed his lips quickly yet softly across hers. Her eyes closed at the quick contact, she let out a breath then looked up at him.

All Logan saw was red. Even though he let go of her now it didn't matter. He stalked forward, claws ready to extend in order to kill. But he stopped dead when he saw the huge grin on Rogue's face. His heart leapt and his hands relaxed.

"Marie." He tried to sound calm as he placed a hand on her lower back. "We need to talk."

"About?" She leaned into him out of habit and his arm snaked around her. "I really want to show him around."

"I know," he nodded. "But I want to talk to you... Both."

"OK, let's go out into the hall."

"Separately though."

She eyed him suspiciously but then nodded. He stalked out of the room, motioning to a shocked Gambit to follow him. He paced for a minute before turning to Gambit.

"If you're staying then it's for good," he warned.

Gambit raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Logan released the two outer claws and charged at Gambit. He backed Gambit up against the wall and slammed the claws down so that they landed either side of the Cajun's neck. He released the third one slowly so that it stopped just in front of Gambit's throat.

"Hurt her and next time I'll extend it all the way," he threatened. "And that's only for starters."

Gambit gulped but then hissed as his throat scraped lightly against the blade tip. "I never said I would hurt her. I want to know why you care so much."

"She's mine." He hadn't meant it quite like it sounded.

"People will think things," Gambit grinned.

"Just treat her right," he spat.

"Don't worry, Wolfy," he grinned. "I'll always treat my Queen right."

Logan hated that he called her his Queen but the cocky Cajun seemed to be genuine. He retracted his claws and motioned for him to leave.

He did and seconds later Rogue came out. Logan felt so much better when he saw her. She came to lean against the wall beside him. He watched her for a moment.

"You don't know him properly," Logan sighed.

"He's only moving in."

"Yeah, _only_," he muttered.

"Scott and Jean were living together before they started seeing each other," she bit back.

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. Just be careful, yeah?"

"You're still my number one," she said softy as she kissed his cheek gently. "Don't ever worry about that."

He nodded once and watched her go back inside. She reappeared with the Cajun close by. Logan felt his heart drop as she reached for his hand.

* * *

Rogue/Marie

She was delighted when Gambit took hold of her outstretched, gloved hand. She grinned happily at the contact and dragged him towards the stairs. She refused to look behind her because she knew Logan would be standing there.

She had a wolf and a Cajun in her heart but they were both at war with each other. She couldn't calm them down or stop them and it killed her. They were hers and she never wanted to choose.

* * *

_Haha, hey, it's a bit random, but I just had to get this out there._


End file.
